Through the Rabbit Hole and into?
by SerenaFlamma
Summary: A young girl sees, or thinks she does, Sasuke while at school with her friends and decides to run after him only to fall into the world of Naruto itself. Will she be able to survive? How did she get here? Who's the annoying voice in her head?
1. Through the Rabbit Hole

" You carry way too much crap ya know that

Hey everyone! This is just something I've decided to do for fun. A story of what would happen if I (That is Serena) were to suddenly appear in the Naruto world. Not to give it all away or anything but Sasuke is/will be largely featured. And yes, sadly the beginning is in fact mostly true to life as **in that stuff has happened**. Like with me and my friends. The names and personalities are actually real except for mine and Rai and blond boy who has yet to be named but will be. I'm thinking of using his real name too but I'm not sure. And yes Kyle is in fact blond boy's friend's name.

Disclaimer: I so don't own Naruto or the characters. Wish I did but…sobs

And finally one last thing before I get started: A shout out to the writer of another Fan Fiction I read today which I loved. You know who you are.

"Move it people!!" said the boy on a bike rushing towards somewhere, "My hamster's dying of kidney problems and she will get that last run on her wheel!! PETCO, HERE I COME!!" he yelled.

"Not as easy as you think, now is it?"

"And what was with the "hamster" story? Yeesh, Kouichi._ NEVER_ go into acting."

Now…on with the story!

" You carry way too much crap ya know that?" Serena smirked as she leaned back against the locker beside her friends.

Rai laughed. " Yeah, I'm beginning to think so too."

Serena watched as she unloaded more stuff from her seemingly bottomless book bag. " I swear to god it's a wonder that thing holds it all. Someday you'll be walking and it'll just explode."

" Yeah Serena its just gonna explode for no reason! Very logical." Angela mocked playfully. The long-brown-haired girl stood on the other side of Rai with two of Serena and Rai's other friends Keri and Caitlin. Ang's comment sent the three into fits of laughter of varying degrees.

Serena merely stuck her tongue out at them. " You're one to talk Miss. Plan-How-We-Die!"

Angela grinned. " Yeah but that'll happen. Rai will lose it and go on a killing spree and you'll feel bad and commit suicide and…"

" Do I have to kill people?" Rai asked plaintively, for the millionth time. " Can't I just defy the government or get killed spreading the word about God or-"

" No." Angela cut her off. " You have to kill people or Serena won't feel as guilty."

Serena sighed. " You are positively insane."

Keri laughed. " No it makes sense because y-"

" I didn't say it didn't make sense. I just said that your insane. Which also makes sense." Serena said.

" Yeah that's nice." Caitlin said defensively. Serena glared at her. She hated the girl. Her touchy attitude and violent mood swings annoyed the crap out of her but she tolerated the girl for the sake of the others.

Instead of answering she stood a little taller to look over the heads of her friends at a group of guys who'd clustered on the opposite side of the hallway. Immediately her gaze fixed on the sandy haired blond boy.

Angela and the others turned to see what she was looking at and then turned back, laughing and sighing. Rai didn't even have to look up to know.

" –eah the ending was great!" Kyle was saying. The shorter dark-haired boy was standing at his locker as well.

The blond boy laughed aloud, causing Serena to grin. " No it wasn't."

( OOC: What do guys even talk about in their spare time? All I could think of would be arguing about opinions on TV. I would have used sports but I'd screw it up and get, like, sued for saying touchdown while talking about, like, baseball or something dumb like that. And once their in Naruto word I won't be able to use TV. So if any guy wants to tell me what they talk about hint hint it'd be helpful. Thankies and now back to your regularly scheduled program)

After a moment more of staring Serena tuned back into her friends conversation. Rai was gathering up her stack of books and getting ready to head into the classroom. Angela and the others were laughing at something Keri was saying.

" Hey Rai?" Serena said.

" Yeah?" Rai asked as she headed toward homeroom.

" Do you remember when that movie is coming out? The second Na-" Serena cut off and gaped.

Standing at the end of the hallway was Sasuke.

The boy looked almost like a ghost. He fixed Serena with his black-eyed gaze for a mere moment before turning and heading out the big double doors to the outside.

Without a thought Serena took of after him. It might have occurred to a normal person to wonder what the heck was going on but not this girl. She'd passed the point of caring the minute she saw him.

She didn't have far to run for the end of the hallway he was standing at was not more the thirty feet away. Even though she knew she shouldn't leave the school she ran out the door anyway after him…and fell. (hehe I know clichéd right?)

Immediately she was surrounded by blackness. It was as if a gaping hole had opened in the sidewalk and she was falling through it. She shrieked and immediately felt ridiculous but couldn't help it. This was just freaky. Following random manga/anime characters was one thing…but big huge tunnels…that was another.

She didn't have to bear it though for more then a few seconds before the tunnel disappeared and she was falling from about ten feet up in the air. She wouldn't have even known that if she hadn't glimpsed the sky from the corner of her eye.

Immediately she tried to brace herself for impact but only managed to get more twisted before she hit.

However she hit way to lightly.

Yet somehow it didn't matter. She just shook for a moment and relished the fact she was still alive. She'd deal with it all later. She was alive.

" Ow! Get off of me!" An annoyed and decidedly male voice snapped.

OOC: Yep that's it for now. Bibliography to write for school. Yes, yes I realize it sucked but I stink at openings. I swear I'll do better next time if you'll bear with me until then. And you'll have to if you want to know anything else. Not that you will but. Please review and give me suggestions for the next chapters. Also I've decided that Naruto could use a few more ninja. One more three-man squad in the mix. Therefore I've decided to make a contest. First three reviews get to make a character to be featured in the following chapters (that is after chapter 2) I'd really like two girls and one boy. Feel free to make up your own attacks and skills and whatnot and be sure to include personality. If you'd like to request something for your ninja after that just review or whatever and ask. If I don't get anyone who wants to do this by chapter 2's ending then I'll make him or her up. Also I have an idea about the design for the squads leader but if anyone wants to think one up for consideration then feel free as a bird to do so. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Who are you agian?

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

" Ow! Get off of me!" An annoyed and decidedly male voice snapped.

" Huh?" Serena said looking down, relief still apparent in her voice. She found herself staring into deep black eyes shadowed by long black hair.

"Huh?" She repeated somewhat stupidly.

" Get. Off. Of. Me." The boy said as if she were incapable of processing words at a normal speed. And given her reply that shouldn't really have surprised her.

It was then that Serena realized she the reason her landing hadn't been more painful. She'd landed on the boy. Now she sat on his stomach, legs underneath her. The boy was attempting to get up but, because of her weight, had only managed to lean back on his elbows.

Staring down she was met by a fierce look. The boys face though. He looked so much like someone but she just couldn't place it. The resemblance was very, very strong but for some reason she just couldn't place him. He was defiantly very cute though. Why was he giving her the death glare again? _Oh, yeah!_ She thought and rolled off to one side and stood up.

The boy took a deep breath and Serena wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. She wasn't that heavy. She wasn't totally Olympic athletic but she was in good shape and she was thin as well. Then again the fall could not have helped. Ouch.

Slowly the boy made it to his feet. Serena wanted to extend a hand and offer to help him up but something about him gave her the feeling he would only refuse her anyway. Thus she waited until he was in a standing position and glaring at her again though now it was mingled with curiosity. Serena suspected it, the curiosity, was only now showing up and that that had something to do with the sudden loss of a hundred and three pounds that had been on his stomach.

Serena had a million questions to ask him such as were she was, did he happen to see the hole and what she was doing there. All off them seemed to be good questions to her but somehow all she could say was " Who are you?"

" Is that really the kind of thing you ask someone right after falling on top of them?" The boy asked, evading the question.

Serena snapped into defense mode. " I didn't mean to! I might not be the one who got landed on but I did just fall down a huge hole into who knows where and-"

" Konoha." The boy said.

" -landed on…Huh?" Serena asked confused, realizing she had been spoken to. Her energy seemed to sap after being interrupted. What had the boy said? Konoha? Why did that name sound so familiar.

" Konoha. You're in Konoha." The boy said dismissively. Serena got the feeling he was wondering if there was any way she could have hit her head on the way down.

" Konoha…" Serena murmured. " Where did I hear that before…" She got the feeling she defiantly knew the name. Maybe she'd heard about it in Social Studies when they all did that unit on places around the world.

" Oh. Thanks." Serena said at last. At least now once she met up with someone she could ask for directions home from here without sounding like an idiot. She wondered if they would just give her a map. All she had in her pocket at the moment was two seventy-five for lunch. " By the way sorry for falling on you." Serena said as an afterthought.

The boy nodded in acknowledgement and headed off. Looking around Serena saw the path. It was worn and dirt. Not a good sign. Honestly what kind of modern society has unpaved roads? Maybe this was a park? Or this was Africa? No wait, probably not since the boy wasn't dark-skinned. But then, if she didn't know where she was…crap! " Hey! Please wait a second!" Serena yelled and took off running after the boy.

He stopped and turned to look at her. Slowing down she caught up with him. Up close his steady dark gaze was almost disconcerting. That and, of course, the fact that he was now standing up and looking pretty formidable. " What?" He asked calmly but Serena thought sure she detected a touch of derision.

" Well…" Serena trailed, just happy he wasn't going to leave and now unsure what to say. " If you haven't noticed I'm not from around here and other then feeling like I've heard the name before I'm not even sure where here, Konoha, is. I want to go home but the problem is I'm sort of not sure how I got here to begin with…" Serena sighed, she was rambling. " Would you mind if I stay with you? Not long just until I figure out more about how I got here and then how to get home."

The boy looked at her for a moment. " You don't know how you got ten feet up in the air?" He asked somewhat incredulously, again he had managed to avoid answering. Serena was beginning to think that must be a special talent of his.

Serena bit back a laugh. " No. I don't. Well, I mean, I know I came out of a hole and no I don't know how that got there either. And also in my defense it wasn't there before I started running so its not like I just ran into a hole. It sorta opened and…" Serena trailed off, even to her this was beginning to sound ridiculous and she'd been the one to follow a manga character. Plus she was pretty sure that he wouldn't let her stay if he thought she was a nut job. She wouldn't if it had been her. No matter how cute he was. Then again if someone had fallen on her from ten feet up and there was nothing they could have been climbing she might well have called the cops.

The boy looked at her for a long moment and finally shrugged. " Fine." He turned and started walking down the path again.

" Thanks!" Serena said, practically jogging to keep up with him. " Since I'm staying with you then would you mind telling me your name?"

" Sasuke Uchiha." The boy said. He never noticed Serena stop dead in her tracks and he continued forward without a backward glance, leaving a pair of wide blue eyes staring at his back.


	3. Answers

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Hey whats up!? Its time for that long awaited third installment of my fan fic! Heh heh! Even though only one person reviewed I'm still going to continue. Even if only one person thinks its worth reading! ;-) So rest assured that even though it might take awhile I won't stop! By the way just so you know my computer at home crashed a month or so ago so I've been using the computer at my grandparents on weekends but summers coming and we have the new computer already so we just need to hook up. In case you don't get it I'll try to put more up soon as I can! Until then enjoy this bit! BTW if my one reviewer winky smile has any suggestion I'll take 'em!

Now to recap this is what happened last…

" _Thanks!" Serena said, practically jogging to keep up with him. " Since I'm staying with you then would you mind telling me your name?"_

" _Sasuke Uchiha." The boy said. He never noticed Serena stop dead in her tracks and he continued forward without a backward glance, leaving a pair of wide blue eyes staring at his back._

So on with the story!

_Sasuke...! What no way! No! Not possible! But…Oh! Konoha! Its short for Konohagakure! That's where I've heard it but that's the…and its in a…but he's…_Serena's mind whirled with a thousand and one thoughts but all of them seemed to lead up to one thing. And it was impossible. Konoha, The Hokage and cute black haired shinobi didn't exist! It was just a story but then…

" Hey!" Sasuke called. He'd turned and was regarding her with annoyance from ahead. " Keep up or don't come."

Serena could only stare. It seemed as if the world was closing in. She'd always been the weird one, the one in the back of the class who seemed to read too much and day dream all the time. And she'd always loved the idea of magic in any form. That might have been why she hadn't been scared when she fell through a hole. But still this was way beyond magic! It was just…impossible!

" Hey!" Sasuke called again. This time he was walking toward her with an openly peeved look. " What's wrong with you?" He asked.

With a great effort Serena forced her mouth to form the words. " You…can't be real…you don't mean to say that this…all of it is real?" Serena said in a breathless voice.

" Real?" Sasuke said, thrown.

" Yeah…It exists…is it real…and you…your…" Serena couldn't take it anymore, maybe she's just fallen off the sidewalk and had a concussion, and maybe this was all a weird anesthesia induced delusion. Reaching out she placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Solid.

" Hey, what's with you?" Sasuke said shifting from under her touch.

" You are real! Your solid. At least I think you are. Pinch me." She said simply.

" What…no!" Sasuke said giving her a clear your-a-nutso look.

" Fine." Serena snorted indignantly and proceeded to pinch herself. Letting go she peered down at her shoulder where it hurt. " Ouch…" She said simply. _So it does hurt. Then maybe I am here._

" Well where else would you be?" Sasuke asked.

" School for one." Serena said absentmindedly, still thinking.

" No. Classes at the Academy already let out for today." Sasuke said.

" Then that's real too…" Serena murmured. _I have to know for sure if this is happening_! She thought. _What's one way to… I've got it! _Leaning forward she said urgently. " Does the name Itachi mean anything to you?"

Immediately Sasuke recoiled. His eyes narrowed fiercely as he gave her a look so filled with mistrust Serena felt like crying. "What do you know of Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

No. Way. So then it was real? Now that Serena had established even this little thing she felt more sure of herself thought this did not at all help the weirdness of her situation any. " I…nothing. I just had to check something then. So you really are the sole survivor…" Serena murmured the last bit.

Sasuke glared. " If you are not from here then how do you know so much of me? And what is your association with my brother?" He snapped.

" I've never met your brother." Serena answered, trying to be calm. However her eyes were nearly swimming with unshed tears. To think that something so horrible had happened to someone…to a little boy. It made her want to sob.

" Then how do you know of me, Itachi, and my clan?" He demanded again.

" Well from the book obviously." Serena said.

" Book?" Sasuke asked.

" Of course. Well not book really, manga. You're whole past was in book twenty-five. I read it over and over. In fact I read all of them tons. I'm a really big fan. And I don't see how it matters but let me tell you, you were the cutest little kid! I just wanted to hug you the whole time!"

For the merest second Sasuke made a face that might have been a blush though it was gone before it could be certain." Manga? What manga?" Sasuke asked, now raising a brow.

" It's by Masashi Kishimoto and published by Shonen Jump." Serena answered knowledgably, pleased to be the one with some answers for once and because the topic was something she knew she was more comfortable.

" I've never heard of any of those people or the Shonen thing." Sasuke said.

_Well of course, it would stand to reason that the characters wouldn't know their characters. But their real so then…then again I'm in a world in a book. The whole concept of impossible is pretty much out the window…_Serena thought. _Oh great how am I going to explain this whole thing to Sasuke? And why, since I'm here, didn't I come in time to stop the slaughter…I cant believe that's real!_

" Hey!" Sasuke said, to get her attention again.

" Oh sorry. Shonen Jump is a magazine. It publishes manga which is a comic book really but the word manga just sounds better don't you think?" Serena said trying to sound offhand as she began to walk forward. " We were going somewhere right? I'm hungry."

" You can't expect me to just take you with me! I know nothing about you and you seem to know a whole lot about me!" Sasuke said, not moving.

Serena sighed and turned. " Yes I do but if you haven't noticed I'm just as confused as you are and I need time to think! Look I promise I'll explain it to you I swear! But for now just pretend I can see the future and the past. Well to a point. Now may we please go? Please?" Serena said.

" I…Alright." Sasuke relented. Serena figured he supposed it better to have her with him then running around by herself and he really had no choice but to bring her if he wanted to know what was going on. Serena laughed nervously at that. There was no way she would ever understand this! She was in a world in a manga for gods sake!

However Serena shook these thoughts from her head and tried to grin. " Good! Can we eat? By the way where are we going and what are you doing out here?"

" I suppose we can. I have some ramen at home…I think." Sasuke said. " And I was out here practicing shuriken." He added.

" Oh! So then this is Academy grounds?" Serena asked.

Sasuke gave her an uneasy look. " Yes."

" Cool!" Serena said. " Then your still training to be a shinobi? That's why I didn't recognize you! You don't have on your hitai-ate! That headband! So then you haven't graduated yet?"

" No." Sasuke answered as he walked by her side down the path. The uneasy look was increasing.

" So then how old are you?" Serena asked.

" Twelve." He answered.

Serena grinned and was filled with the almost irrepressible urge to point and laugh saying 'Na-na-na-boo-boo! I'm older then you!' However all she said was. " My best friend, Rai's twelve too. She skipped a grade at my school." Serena herself was thirteen however she had only been so for a month or so.

" So then are you a civilian?" Sasuke asked her.

" Nope. I thought we'd established that I'm not from here at all. Where I'm from we don't have shinobi. By the way will 2.75 be enough for lunch?" Serena asked pulling the two bills and three quarters from her pocket and showing them to the boy.

" What's this stuff?" Sasuke asked. He'd stopped and was now peering at her outstretched hand.

" Money…" Serena said in a duh sort of tone.

" Well maybe where your from but not here." Sasuke said while reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out three bills. It was then that Serena noticed something. He was wearing the exact same thing as he had in the manga. Those odd blue shoes adorned his feet and bandages were wrapped around his legs and extended to the top of his calf. His gray pants came down to his knee and seemed to look a bit like athletic pants Serena had seen on some of the guys at her school. Cloth covered his lower arms and fastened with what looked to be a small belt. The blue-black shirt covered his torso and his hair looked the same to her. Yet again it seemed to her he was way too cute to be real which was only now beginning to be a problem. Because now he was.

The bills in his hand were each of different amounts though and they looked very different from Serena's money for they were square and blue and had the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the middle. Serena remembered from one of her books that these were called ryo and that each 100 was about ten dollars. " Not that it'll matter. Not like they have a conversion booth for travelers from other worlds…" Serena muttered under her breath.

"What?" Sasuke asked putting his money back in his pocket.

" Nothing." Serena chirped. " Lead on!"

OOC: I bet your expecting a cliffy? Heh heh! Well then you'll be pleasantly surprised. (Not that I won't do another one at the end) I am in a shockingly good mood and this fan fic is appealing to me more and more nowadays. That and my last day of school is tomorrow. In case your wondering its June 3 today. So I'm going to write like another chapter right here and put it up as soon as I can! So really this is like a double chapter. Happy summer everybody! :-) Seacrest Out! Heh-heh

Nodding Sasuke took the lead, walking a few steps ahead of her. Serena stared for a moment at the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt and had the urge to reach out and touch it but held back. " By the way…" Serena said suddenly as she hurried to walk beside him, already tired of being behind and figuring she could follow him just as easily beside him. " You never told me where we were going."

" My house." Sasuke said. " You want to eat don't you?"

" Yep. Besides I might like to see where you live. All they ever showed in the manga was Naruto's house and that's really not all that interesting. Do you think I should warn him about the milk?" Serena asked absentmindedly.

" Naruto?" Sasuke asked, mercifully ignoring her milk comment. " The dunce?"

Serena giggled. " Yep. You've called him that before. Or will I guess. Not that I blame you."

Sasuke looked even more confused. " So then he's part of this?"

" Yep. He's the…" Serena's voice broke and she stopped dead. " What. Is. THAT!?" She asked pointing at the massive loaming building before her.

The woods had ended a few yards back and they'd rounded a bend. Now before them loamed a building larger then most Serena had ever seen in her life.

" That's the academy." Sasuke answered.

It was then that Serena noticed they weren't alone. Though few in number there were a few kids about them, so coming and going from the woods and other paths that led somewhere, though Serena couldn't have guessed where.

" Its huge!" Serena exclaimed reverently. " It never seemed that big before!"

" Yeah. I guess it's pretty big." Sasuke said in a way that told Serena very clearly that he didn't think it was big at all.

( I hate to interrupt again, well okay I don't really since I am anyway and I suppose you could just skip this part if it really annoyed you. Anyway on to the point! It's my first day of summer! Yeah! Just thought I'd say that. insert dramatic fade-out)

" So you go to school here!?" Serena asked, pretending to be oblivious to his annoyance.

Sasuke nodded. " Yeah."

" You're so lucky! I'd loved to go here!" Serena exclaimed.

Sasuke said nothing.

Serena sighed. " Oh well. I guess it's impossible. I'm pretty sure everyone enrolls when they're young," Here she looked to Sasuke who nodded. _Besides I don't even live_ _in this…world? Dimension?_ Serena thought "Alright we can go but…"

" What?" Sasuke prompted when she said nothing.

" Can we go in? Really quick? Please!? I've never seen a ninja school before!" Serena asked.

" I thought you knew all about our world?" Sasuke questioned.

" I do. But knowing isn't the same as seeing." Serena retorted a bit defensively.

" I don't think we can. Besides its late."

Serena laughed. " No its not! We hadn't even started school when I…err…left. It can't have been more then an hour since then!"

" Well it's getting late here. Classes are already over here and I've been practicing for a good two hours. Then I met you." Sasuke said.

Serena glared at seemingly nothing in particular. _Oh great! A time change! You have got to be kidding me! And it's not even in my favor! This is going to drive me nuts when I find a way to get back!_ She thought angrily before taking a deep breath and nodding to tell Sasuke they could go.

After a few minutes of following in silence Serena asked. " Don't you live in the city?"

Sasuke nodded. " Yes. I'm taking a back way. I usually do. Shorter. Less people. Besides we don't have to go down lots of streets this way."

Serena tried not to look sad. She'd wanted to see to see the city but she supposed she'd have time later. After all she had yet to come up with a reasonable reason for her being here at all and she had even less of a clue when it came to getting back. However she merely pushed these thoughts away. For now this was an adventure. There was time for it to be scary later.

Now the silence was beginning to bother Serena. She always talked with her friends almost non-stop and now this… " Hey Sasuke…" Serena said.

" Hmm?"

" Do you…? Forget it. It's nothing. I'm really sorry for imposing on you by the way. I never planned on being here at all to be sure but I was really only hoping for some time to eat at your place but now that it will be dark soon…would you mind if I slept there? I mean I guess I could try and find somewhere else…really I'm so sorry." Serena said at last taking a breath.

" I don't really see how I have a choice in letting you stay. I can't really throw you out."

" Thanks." Serena said gratefully. " I really mean that. And rest assured that if you ever fall into my world you can stay at my place as long as you like."

" Heh." Sasuke gave short laugh. Serena grinned.

OOC: Not very good in the way of cliffhangers but you know… anyway I'll write more. Blah blah blah remember to review! Till next time. Oh yeah and sorry for a pretty sucky and action-less chapter but you know…I hope they get better soon! wink By the way I'm thinking of making my next chapt a double like this one so you may or may not hear the voice soon but rest assure it has not been forgoteen, just has yet to show up. Heheh. I write slow. :-) Bye

Serena Flamma


End file.
